Records
by DaedalusDelta
Summary: This is just a little game: Send me a character idea(with a name, of course) and I'll provide a unique and grisly ending for each one. RxR. By the way, don't overload my PM box please! I need time to work on ethereals' war and my adventure time story. Have fun! (Picture is drawn by me.)
1. Chapter 1

Alicia Riyes October 9th 3.45 AM

I couldn't comprehend what was going on. 'Keep running.' That voice. Devoid of any emotion save for hate, and amusement.

"I'm not your plaything! Go away!" I screamed frantically.

'Oh but you are, Alicia. You're my favorite toy of all.'

"NO! Leave me alone-" It tackled me with it's-tendrils and turned me on my stomach. I knew what was going through that thing's mind. I don't like it, either. I struggled frantically, shaking free of it.

'You think running is going to help?'

"This isn't your forest!" I shouted this as loud as I could, hoping I could alert someone to my presence.

'No one can hear you.' I turned around. It was there. It's feet only inches from mine. Run, I told myself. It cocked it's head to one side. That disgusting, faceless head! Nothing is worse! Like that blank canvas is tearing my soul apart; I'd rather be physically harmed-

'I can arrange that.' I turned back around and tried to keep running. BUT IT WAS THERE. IT WON'T LEAVE.  
My fear seemed to make it happier. It was grinning devishly into my soul and tormenting me with that face-OH GOD IT DOESN'T HAVE A FACE. It doesn't have a face...

I ran around it, and made for my SUV. I got inside and looked in the rear-veiw mirror without thinking.  
It was there. It was watching. I put the key in the ignition and started down the street. There were no cars. The street was empty.

Then it was standing there. I sped up and suddenly the SUV flipped over, and rolled down the street violently. As though in slow motion, I saw a black piece if cloth float by mid-roll.

The vehicle stopped upside-down, and I clambered out. I then fell down a hill, rolling to the bottom before getting up and putting the weight on foot.

It's not there. I feel free.  
FREE

"I'M FREE!"

'No, my toy, you're not.'

NemesisPrime15 


	2. Chapter 2

Blake Sanchez/  
September 21st/  
4.52 PM

Journal, Entry Thirty-Seven I knew today was going to be a tough catch. The guy's mustang was faster than my sqaud car. He wove through the traffic and almost hit so many innocent lives. Never liked those kind of bad guys. Their nerve to put others' lives in danger got under skin real bad. Not much I can do about it, besides put 'em behind bars. Why am I writing this? Who's gonna' read it? Casper the friendly ghost? Something is outside. I'm going to go check it out.  
I'm writing this as fast as I can, if you find this heed my warning, the Thin Man is there. Stay out of the woods. dont worry bout lookin for me im gonna be dead when you do just remember 2 stay awaygood bye (Blood marks cover the page here.)

Official Police report-  
Deputy Blake Sanchez was reported missing, on October First, 1999. No body was found, only spent shotgun shell casings. victim believed to be kidnapped.  
End of report.

4.52 PM, SEPT. Twenty-First.  
Blake stood and cocked his shotgun, carelessly throwing his pen to the ground. The Slenderman stood in his bedroom doorway, tendrils protruding from his back, sharpened points at the ends. Blake raised his gun and fired, the plastic casing fell to the floor with a thud. Slenderman simply absorbed the buckshot and teleported to the eastern wall. The officer turned and fired again, only for the process to repeat. Slenderman grabbed Blake and they teleported into the woods somewhere in Germany.  
An old house loomed before them, and Blake was thrown inside. He got to his feet, and looked about him.  
The Slenderman was suddenly next to him, and the deputy ducked as a tendril swiped at him. Blake darted out of the front door and into the forest. The sunset was Blake's only sense of direction. He ran towards it furiously, not daring to look behind him. The Slenderman might be there.  
The deputy followed the sun's, light, it's rays poking through tree branches. He tripped on a rock and fell face first into the street. Blake looked about for a car. There was nothing. He was alone.  
'Blake.' The deputy started. Where did that voice come from? Suddenly something bit into his flesh, and turned to see a tendril was stabbing him in the knee. But he felt nothing. Then the Slenderman appeared, and Blake sanchez learned the true meaning of suffering.

Offizielle Polizeibericht Eine Leiche wurde am September 21. fand blutverschmiert und enthauptet. Messer Wunden wurden in den Bauch, Hals und Gliedma en gefunden. Es gab keine Fingerabdr cke am Tatort. Ein Hinweis wurde neben der Leiche gefunden. Es zeigte sich eine o durchgestrichen mit einem x. Keine andere Beweismittel entdeckt wurde. Ende des Dokuments. 


	3. Chapter 3

Leah Maisone/  
December 9th/  
12.32 AM

Leah was not at all surprised when her friends woke her up, so they could sneak around at night and screw with kids at the graveyard. She threw on what she saw first: she threw on a her favourite black hoodie with a home stuck worm on front, and jeans tucked into her dad's old combat boots. Her neon green eyes seemed to stick out from the her normally punk features. She opened her window and slipped onto the roof. She closed it, then jupmed into the drive way. There was a thud as Leah hit the pavement.  
"Gee, Leah, you're such a ninja." Harassed Billy. Scarlette and John both giggled loudly, followed by Leah. "Be quiet guys," She said. "You might wake my mom up."  
"Because your momma' is sooo scary." said John, his voice heavily accented by his southern nature.  
"At least my mom isn't some stripper that no one bothers to pay for." Leah retorted, proud of herself.  
The other three giggled and Scarlette motioned for everyone to come along.  
They sneaked down the street until they reached the graveyard. Trees loomed over the graves, their brancehs casting ghosts over the names of the deceased. "Nice place." Commented Billy dryly. Leah especially didn't like the atmosphere. She glanced into the woods and saw someone satnding there.  
She swore and said, "Guys we should go, I think a guard is here or something." "A guard?" Asked Scarlette doubtfully. "Do dead bodies need protecting?" John snickered, happy that someone got her back. It was then that they saw a twelve year-old run up to them: "Hey I see you guys here every night and you never get in trouble. everytime I sneak out I get caught." He smiled feindishly. "Not this time though." Billy grinned.  
"I like you kid, you've got some guts. What's your name?" He asked.  
"Nick!" He said proudly. "Well then, Nick, have you ever been to a graveyard before?" The boy shook his head. Leah could guess what was coming, and John could to, because he stood behind him.  
"I ask because they're haunted." The boy's eyes got wide and he turned around to run, then ran into John. Nick screamed, "Ghosts! AAAAGH!" But Leah grabbed him and cupped his mouth, then whispered soothingly. "Don't worry Nick, he's only fooling with you. There are no ghosts or monsters." Scarlette leaned forward slightly and whispered: "Boo!" everyone giggled, and Nick was feeling better about himself. Billy spoke: "But seriously kid keep your voice down, we don't want your parents finding out your gone." Nick nodded and followed teeangers farther into the graveyard.  
It was a few moments later Nick noticed the red highlights in Leah's raven-colored hair. "What's with the red lines?" He asked. Leak hesitated before answering.  
"It's a fashion thing."  
Scarlette scoffed audibly. "As if you take the time to look fashionable. The only thing on that face of yours thats pretty is your eyes." That earned her a glare that bore holes in her skull.  
"This graveyard is huge." Noted John, attempting to change the subject. Now that Leah thought, the place was ridiculously large. They've been walking in a straight line for thirty minutes. It was then Billy realised they were passing the same mausoleum over and over, and the madness began. Leah couldn't describe the thing that appeared in front of the group, aside from it's facelessness and nice suit. Nick screamed first, and tendrils tore him open, spraying crimson over the teens. Scarlette screamed next, and simply disappeared altogether. Billy and John didn't bother with vocals, and simply attacked it's thin frame. One of It's hands shot out and grabbed John by the neck, and it snapped with a horrible sound, like the hulk chewing on gravel. Billy backed away and grabbed Leah's hand, and they darted off in the opposite direction. They were still in the repeating cycle of the graveyard, but at least gaining distance from Slenderman. or so they thought. In an area controlled by Slenderman, everything plays by his rules.  
'Don't try to run.' said an angelic voice. They both stopped, and turned to see Scarlette walking towards them. Leah was not fooled. Billy...is male. His hormones thought before his survival instincts did. He touched the figure, then exploded, blood covering hte surrounding area. Leah turned back around, and the Slenderman was standing there. she felt her her legs move again. 'Now you will run.'

Thanks to Watersong77 for sending me the Leah Maisone character. :) Have a slender day everyone X) 


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy Latterfield/  
July 4th/  
8.09 AM

I dived head first into the cool lake water. It was a hot and busy day, with people gathering about in cities, waiting for the fireworks. For such a heavily forested area, I didn't know if someone could pull off fireworks. Especially the people waiting in line at the porta-potties. They can't see crap through the tree branches. Speaking of potties, I ran over and got in line. It was quite long, and this was the restroom within two miles. I groaned audibly, looking for another place to relieve myself.  
I hike into the forest for couple minutes and-you know what happens next. I pulled my shorts back and turned and walked back. But I couldn't find the lake. Just trees. I thought I'd walked in a straight line. My parents are going to kill me, I thought.  
'Not before I do.' I started, and looked around furiously, trying to find someone. "Is anyone-" Something grabbed my legs and dragged me up a tree. for a moment I was suspended in the air, and I finally saw what the tentacle thing was attached to. I had read the stories on Fanfiction and read about him on the internet.  
But I still couldn't believe my eyes. The Slenderman. Oh God. No.  
No. 'Yes.' I screamed and clawed fruitlessly at the tentacle wrapped around my ankles. It got angry, then amused. Within a nanosecond it was face to face with me, and something happened. something I didn't know it could do. It's head grew three slits, which turned into to black eyes and a black-hole like mouth. I screamed. Once. one of It's tentacles grew into a dagger, and slashed my stomach. I coughed blood and watched my intestines slide down over my body, colliding with yhe earth. The mouth, THAT MOUTH SMILED. It laughed, like a thousand wolves howling at once, a blood curdling scream turned into an amused giggle. The coldness of Death embraced me, and I rejected it. I tried. Death. Like daemons taking your soul from your body and depositing it into a pit of everyone else's soul. I fought the urge to die, and be in the pit where It's victims reside. A teenager with beuatiful green eyes accompanied by a child grabbed my shoulders. At first I thought the ghost girl was going to pull me in, but she pushed, violently, and the pit shook. suddenly I was alive again, and my insides were...inside me, to say the least. Gravity pulled me to the ground and I hit my head. I looked up, dazed. The Slenderman was there. 'Very well.' I was confused. That head was blank again. I almost got up, but the dagger-like tendrils bit into my gut once more, and pulled out, my intestines going with them. The pain was excruciating, it was deja vu, Death welcoming me a second time. But this death was warm, and I accepted it, while my soul departed a body being torn apart by Slenderman.

Leah looked at the teen entering the Pit. Nick looked up at her. 'Are we going to help him?'  
She nodded. 'Yeah. No one deserves this.' As he drew closer, she grabbed his shoulders and pushed, when the Pit shuddered, and Slenderman spoke: 'Foolish girl.' She got ready. Every soul's pain they encountered before entering the Pit was forced into her. She would have died, had not being dead already. Nothing was worse. Every muscle in her body was aching independantly as though they were being hit by a dozen sledge hammers at once. It was all she could do not to let anyone touch her, for the pain would transfered. Nick was in tears. He wanted to hug her. He knew better. 'Make it stop!' He yelled. Suddenly Leah stopped struggling. All was silent in the Pit. 'You've been warned. Don't interfere, human.' 


	5. Chapter 5

Cainan Kitts/  
December 25th/  
5.32 PM/

Cainan was your average thirteen-year-old. He swore at school, he flirted, and ignored his homework. His big sister Angel was a year older, and his brother Tylor was two years younger.  
Everything was hunky-dorey this Christmas, in spite of the fact Cainan spent most of his time hanging out with his buddies who didn't respect their parents. Allow me to start off our little adventure by saying that Cainan lives in a crowded neighborhood with almost no trees. Sometimes the Thin Man has to make... adjustments.  
Cainan woke to find he was not in his bed, however an abandoned house that he somehow knew was Germany. The boy stood, and inched his way down the stairs. Every creak and crack made him want to turn and run. Don't be a wuss, he told himself. Really he was so terrified the urine he'd been holding was about to be unleashed.  
No time for that, thought the boy. He looked up in time the see him. No, it. It was standing there, watching without eyes. Billions of names flashed through his mind: Mary Eslics, Karmel Rehnor,  
Blake Sanchez. The Blake guy felt recent, close almost. Cainan let out cry for help as a tendril shot out and peirced his gut. "Kennst du mich?" It asked. Cainan took enough German classes to know what it was asking.  
'Do you know me?' Cainan shook his head. "Nein." The wrenching pain in his stomach almost made him pass out. "Eine d nne." 'Thin One.' Oh God, he thought. "You're not real! This is a dream!- *"  
Slender Man dropped the carcass to the ground.

Hi! I know you guys are probably getting ever so slightly impatient but everything is going steady. Not like, that kind of going steady, but you know what I mean. I'm trying my best! And you guys aren't helping at all XD. Feel free to send me characters, guys. It only takes me twenty minutes to write little ones like this, lol. -Have a Slender day! And Merry Christmas! 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know this set took forever, but I was working on another story at the time the comment was posted. I apologize, and to make it up to you guys I'm doing something _really_ special...**

Thyme Derby/  
December 2nd/  
10:19 PM/

Thyme loosened his muscles, excited for the day. His thoughts swirled, and vision distorted. A bottle hit the pavement. The neighborhood's deafening silence made the crash seem louder. Thymy bent over to pick it up, but fell in an intoxicated stupor. He winced as his body was picked up, then he blacked out.

...

The teenager woke outside of his sister's house.

"What is going on...?" He wondered aloud. His ponderings were interrupted by a tendril burrowing into the street to his left. He stood, took a look at the man before him, and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

_Adcock was mine, Derby. We agreed..._

Amber Adcock/  
May 6/  
6:29 PM/

Amber and Thyme strolled down the sidewalk, not a worry in their hearts, only a monster could even make them think of leaving one another's side. And a monster would intervene, but not at this moment.

"So," Began Amber. "You're a Brony, huh?"

Thyme nodded. "Eeeyup." He giggled, and soon Amber understood the reference. (If you're not a Brony, maybe someone who _is_ a Brony will explain in the comments.) As the two moved on, a sparkle caught Thyme's eye.

"What's this?" He moved over, and bent down to examine it. It was a rather expensive-looking ring, with a daimond atop it. Further investigation revealed a symbol under the daimond: A circle with an x through it.

"Huh. Hey, amber!"

"What?"

"Will you marry me?" He teased. Amber laughed heartily, and struck a pose.

"Oh yes, mighty knight! I- Mmff!" She was cut off by Thyme's lips against hers. She deepened the kiss for a moment, then pushed the teen away.

"Alright, you. Let's get back." As if on cue, the sky darkened. The houses melted on their foundations and soon Masky and Hoody were there, tugging at their sleeves.

"What the-...!? Get off me, you little freaks!" Shreeks the woman. Thyme unceremoniously picked up the one with the mask and hit him in the face. Hoody removed his hood, and revealed a monsterous face with a maw filled with razor-sharp teeth. The thing clamped its teeth into his leg, eliciting a throat-burning cry of agony. Amber turned to run, but Slender Man stood before her.

'Hello, mortal.' The scream that erupted from Amber Adcock's mouth was one that caused even the Thin One to reel. THe scream died and was replaced with the tune of a chorus of angels, at least to Thyme. A voice rang through his thoughts:

_Make her stop, and I'll let you live. KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER-_

Without thinkin, he wrapped his fingers around Amber's throat. The chorus died. He shook violently, and soon a body crumpled to the dirt.

_Back to Thyme Derpy, Present:_

...

"You told me to kill her! You liar! You said I would live!"

'You're alive, are you not?'

Thyme crumpled in the darkness. "Please..."

'_Nein!_'

Thyme lost focus as he was sucked into the Pit. The most gut-wrenching, terrible place he could go to. He saw many faces. He saw a red-haired woman with a child; she had emerald eyes. A thought shot through his head. Leah. The Rebel.

_To be continued...?_


End file.
